


Harry Potter is an Arrogant Prick

by Sophie_French



Series: Draco Malfoy is NOT attractive [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Facials, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/pseuds/Sophie_French
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is an arrogant prick.<br/>And he likes fucking with Draco's head and well, other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter is an Arrogant Prick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



> This is the sequel to Draco Malfoy is NOT attractive, written for the lovely Iwao's birthday and inspired by her gorgeous art that can now be found in the body of the text! (Be careful, it's absolutely NSW!)  
> A huge thank you to Firethesound for betaing this for me! :D

  **Harry Potter is an Arrogant Prick**

  
Harry Potter is an arrogant prick.  
  
A fucking annoying arrogant prick, whom Draco would really like to see disappear at the bottom of the nearest ocean.  
  
It’s as if Potter’s only goal in life was to make Draco's life utterly miserable. Like, “I don’t have any more Dark Boneless Pricks to play around with so I’m going to fuck with Malfoy!”  
  
Well, it won’t work. Because Draco is way above that. Yep. Draco won’t fall in the numerous pathetic traps Potter keeps setting.  
  
Like fucking with his head and, well, other things too.  
  
Now, let’s make things clear about what happened right after the game, the glorious game during which Draco finally caught the Snitch after so many years; there he was, quietly taking a shower, minding his own business, not bothering anyone, rubbing his prick gently and not thinking about how it would feel in Potter’s hands when the Great Git himself suddenly violated his intimacy in the most outrageous way and viciously attacked Draco.  
  
Yes,  _viciously_.  
  
Potter attacked Draco and it took all of Draco’s courage and his utmost generosity not to report this assault on McGonagall, or even tell the  _Prophet_ , because honestly, who does Potter think he is?   
  
It’s not because he somehow managed to, what?  _Stupefy_  the Greatest Incompetent of All Times - something Draco could have done in his sleep with his hands tied in his back - that he should start thinking he is above everyone and everything!   
  
And no, it’s not because Draco’s traitorous body has reacted in the most enthusiastic way to Potter’s aggression that Draco should let Potter get off with it like that. That wouldn’t be fair to all Potter’s possible future victims.  
  
That’s it. Someone has to protect them.  _Draco_  has to protect them. He will teach Potter a lesson, out of the greatness of his heart, to defend the weak and the oppressed, so as nothing like that ever happens again.  
  
So that nobody gets assaulted the way he has been. Because Draco is a victim. Exactly. A victim.  
  
He has never, ever wanted to have a pliant Potter on his knees sucking hard on his cock! Never! Nor has he ever entertained any thoughts of Potter licking his arse! And he has absolutely never ever had wet dreams about Potter fucking him senseless!   
  
Not even in the last sixteen hours and forty-four minutes since the whole thing happened.   
  
Not once.   
  
Well, that is, if one doesn’t count the couple of times -or was it three?- Draco woke up last night all hot and bothered after particularly vivid dreams involving Potter and a pair of shin guards. But that doesn’t count, really, because it’s only the result of Draco’s trauma after Potter’s vicious aggression. Poor Draco, being all traumatised and having to relive over and over the ordeal he’s been through!   
  
And if it were only dreams, but no! In his great misery, Draco has been  _forced_  to vigorously jerk himself off twice this morning and of course, ugly pictures from the terrible things he’s suffered kept insinuating in his head, sending him headfirst - or rather cockfirst- into violent, unpleasant ripping orgasms that have drained him for the rest of the day!  
  
See? Draco can’t even focus in class now because of what Potter did to him! Because of all these disturbing pictures passing through his traumatised mind! And Slughorn fondling eyes of Newts in a way that disturbingly reminds him of what Potter did to him the night before shouldn’t make Draco’s body react in that way!  
  
Maybe there’s something utterly wrong with him now?  
  
Maybe he should go and see Madam Pomfrey and be treated for Post Traumatic Yes Disorder?   
  
Oh God, what if Potter had totally and irremediably damaged him? Had made him lose his mind?  
  
And to think the arrogant bastard doesn’t even look sorry for what he did to Draco! Here he is, pathetically ruining another potion just by standing by his cauldron, in a robe that covers his body way too much not to be suspicious.   
  
Oh, and now he’s laughing, the stupid git, at something the Weasel has told him and his thin lips, his very…  _sexy_ … thin… lips…  
  
No, no, no, no, no, NO! Do NOT think about what those lips were doing just last night! His thin lips - oh God yes, right there, fuck, right there - his… shit, anyway, he is laughing like he doesn’t give a fuck about Draco’s suffering!  
  
But Draco will let him know. As soon as the bastard looks his way, Draco is going to send him the darkest look he can convey, the one he’s practised for years in front of the mirror so that one day he would be ready to cast it to his father. Draco knows it’s efficient, even though he never really got to test it for real yet.   
  
_So that’s it, Draco. Just wait until Potter turns around and looks at you. You will make him pay for it._  
  
_Turn. Yeah, turn around. Come on, Potty, show me you’ve got some balls._  
  
Balls. Oh god balls.  
  
Oh god no. Not balls. Something else, quick. The Weasel and Granger going at it. That’s better. The Weasel’s face when they lost the game yesterday night because Draco is a God and has caught the Snitch before Potter. Much, much better.   
  
Draco won the Snitch! He won it from  _Potter!_  Ha!  
  
And then Potter came and sucked his cock.   
  
And Draco has liked it. Fuck, who is he kidding? He had  _loved_  it.  
  
And he wants it again. Badly.  
  
He wants it so much his cock is hard again at the thought.   
  
Because last night is not enough.  
  
Last night he was so shocked by the unexpected nature of what was happening that he was barely able to enjoy it.   
  
He has to have Potter again. He has to have him again, but on his own terms this time.   
  
Last night, he didn’t even manage to get a taste of Potter. Potter abused and used him, but Draco never got a chance to make all his wildest fantasies come true.  
  
Potter naked and at his mercy.   
  
Potter underneath him, craving for more.  
  
Yes, Draco wants all that and then some.  
  
But there is no way he is going to beg Potter on his bended knees.   
  
If he ever gets on his knees, it will only be to suck Potter’s cock.  
  
No. Fuck, no! What the hell is he thinking? He certainly doesn’t want to suck Potter’s cock! Not one second! What does Potter think? Is he crazy? Doesn’t Potter know that Malfoys don’t get on their knees to suck cock? Because Draco very well intends to tell Potter all about it! Right now, if it comes to that!  
  
“I won’t get on my knees to suck your cock, Potter!”   
  
Ha! There you go!  
  
It is only when the class falls suddenly silent that Draco realises with mounting horror that he has actually said that last sentence out loud.  
  
It is as if time has stopped in the Potions classroom. Slughorn makes a strange little noise in his throat and gets suddenly very interested in something from his teacher’s book.  
  
All the students are staring at Draco with eyes and mouth wide open and Potter… well, Potter has an almost dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
“Good to know, thanks for the info, Malfoy,” Potter finally says with a sly smile that gets the Weasel bursting out laughing and soon everybody follows suit, including his fellow Slytherins.   
  
Bastards.   
  
For the very first time, Draco wishes the Dark Lord would appear out of thin air and Avada Kedavra him on the spot.  
  
But no, no such luck.

 

* * *

 

And now Draco’s day has turned into a nightmare.   
  
Whenever he passes a group of people, there are only sniggers and barely concealed laughter.   
  
Some of the guys even make some rude gestures as he walks by.  
  
He puts on his bravest Malfoy face and sucks it up.   
  
No, not suck.   
  
Bloody hell.  
  
After dinner, he decides to go straight to his room. He throws himself on his bed, the feel of the dark green silky sheets a mere comfort, when he realises there is something on his pillow.  
  
A note.  
  
He opens it with trembling hands, expecting the worse and immediately recognises the writing.  
  
_Your room, eight o’clock._  
_You’ll look good on your knees sucking my cock._  
_P._  
  
Draco casts a quick Tempus. Seven fifty-five. He still has time to leave his room before Potter arrives.  
  
Yes, that’s the best thing to do. Because who does Potter think he is once again?  
  
Does he really think he can order Draco around like that, and that Draco will do exactly as he wishes?  
  
_Well, fuck you, Potter, I certainly won’t get on my knees for you._  
  
There's a soft knock on his door.

* * *

 

Forty-five seconds later, Draco is on his knees sucking Potter’s cock like there’s no tomorrow.  
  
They somehow managed to rip each other’s clothes and are now stark naked, apart from Draco’s underwear that weirdly made it through the battle.  
  
It doesn’t matter one bit.  
  
And it really doesn’t matter right now if Draco being on his knees sucking Potter contradicts absolutely everything Draco has been thinking or saying until then, because sucking Potter’s cock is probably the best fucking thing he’s ever done in his life.  
  
Potter’s prick is just divine. It is absolutely perfect. Every man’s dream. It’s big, bigger than Draco’s which annoys him just a little, it’s perfectly straight and its taste surpasses anything Draco has ever had in his mouth. It’s heavy and hard just for him.   
  
He shifts a little, because, fuck, being on his knees on the cold floor is not the most comfortable position of all. But if it’s the price to pay to suck on Potter’s dick, Draco is more than happy to suffer through a minor discomfort.   
  
“You certainly look good on your knees in front of me,” Potter smirks.  
  
Draco slowly removes his mouth from Potter’s cock and lifts his eyes to look straight at Potter. “Oh yeah?” he says and he knows his breath is hovering over Potter’s sensitive head. “Liking what you see, Potter?”  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself. A mouth’s a mouth and dicks don’t have eyes.”  
  
Draco narrows his eyes and Potter raises an eyebrow in response, shifting his hips slightly to remind Draco of the task at hand. So to speak.  
  
Now, he shouldn’t give in and teach Potter a lesson instead. But the temptation is too strong.   
  
He licks long stripes along the gorgeous, full shaft, teases the head with the tip of his tongue, tasting the precome that’s already pooled there before engulfing it whole in his mouth again.  
  
He wants it. God how he wants it. In every possible way.  
  
And he’s not going to refrain himself. Fuck, he finally, finally has Potter where he’s always dreamed of having him, so he certainly won’t let anything stop them.  
  
He slides his hands up Potter’s thighs, loving the feel of Potter’s hairy legs. It turns Draco on even more. That Potter, stupid little Potter is all manly underneath his pathetic clothes. Draco’s hands move up to Potter’s arse and he moans on Potter’s prick when he feels the smooth skin there.  
  
Draco looks up and their eyes meet. There’s something in Potter’s eyes that sends a shiver down Draco’s spine.   
  
Determination. Need. Lust.  _Want_.   
  
Bloody hell, Draco can feel the want in Potter’s eyes and thank God he’s not fifteen anymore, or he would have come right here and there.  
  
Potter  _wants_  him.  
  
Draco closes his eyes and moans again.  
  
He suddenly feels Potter’s hand in his hair and whimpers at this simple, intimate gesture. Funny how he somehow feels more connected to Potter with this hand in his hair than with his cock in his mouth.  
  
But then Potter’s hand tightens in his hair, and it almost hurts and Draco wants to look up again, to check on Potter, but he realises the boy is trying to push him away now.   
  
“I- Stop, I- Malfoy!” and God if the way Potter says his name now is not the most erotic thing Draco has ever heard.  
  
Draco looks up again and their eyes lock.  
  
Without a word, Potter walks to Draco’s bed, his eyes never leaving Draco’s and stretches out across the sheets.  
  
Draco’s breath catches.   
  
Because that’s a sight. Potter, naked as the day he was born, sprawled on Draco’s bed, his pale skin contrasting with Draco’s dark green silk sheets.   
  
And then Potter says in a low, husky, commanding voice. “Suck me again.”  
  
Draco’s cock twitches at Potter’s crude words and he rushes to the bed to take Potter’s dick between his lips again when he feels a strong grip on his thigh.  
  
He stops with his mouth only a few inches away from Potter’s tempting cock, still shiny with his own saliva, and turns to look impatiently at Potter, frowning slightly.  
  
“I want to suck you too.”  
  
It takes a couple of seconds for Draco to process what Potter really means by that, and when the thought finally reaches his brain, he closes his eyes and manages to suppress a groan.  
  
_Oh Potter. You absolute wonderful Gryffinperv!_  
  
And even if Draco isn’t a hundred percent sure this is what Potter really is asking for, he certainly won’t wait for a confirmation. He hastily straddles Potter’s head with his thighs and positions himself over Potter’s body, his hands on either side of Potter’s hips. He reaches out with his tongue as Potter takes his dick in his hot mouth in one go, without even taking Draco's underwear off, and Draco’s fingers tighten in the silky sheets at the sensations that assail him at this precise moment.

Jesus fucking Christ but Potter is good at that!

  
Potter puts all his has in sucking Draco’s cock. He bobs his head over Draco’s prick again and again, never relenting, even when he chokes on it a couple of time. The guy is a fucking fighter. Draco knew that, hell, he has witnessed it enough times to know that, but he had no idea he would be as passionate in the bedroom and that makes him even more aroused, something he didn’t think possible.  
  
He starts working on Potter’s dick again, not wanting to lose ground and fuck if the noises that escape their throats, combined with the wet sounds coming from their lips isn’t hot as hell!  
  
Draco knows he’s lost when Potter’s tongue slowly leaves his cock to trail on his ball, and Draco removes his lips from Potter’s dick again when Potters takes his balls in his mouth one after the other and how is Draco going to last with that and shit, he has to think of something else, anything really, Slughorn and McGonagall under the shower, because now Potter is slowly licking a stripe along his cleft and Draco is pretty sure he won’t last and then Potter is doing it again.  
  
Never before Potter had anyone licked his arse, and Draco truly regrets that now as Potter unashamedly grabs Draco’s arse cheeks with both his hands and spreads them wide and enthusiastically licks at his hole, and this is bloody heaven. Draco is in paradise and his movements on Potter’s dick are more frantic now, and he has to stop the whole thing before he comes because that’s not what he wants, God no, he wants more, so much more! He wants that gorgeous dick inside his arse right now, shit he needs it, because he somehow thinks he’s going to die if Potter doesn’t fuck him right now!  
  
He doesn’t know how he manages to take his arse away from Potter, because Potter’s grip on him is firm and he won’t let go, but Draco is too far gone to give in and he quickly turns around, removes the annoying underwear in one swift movement and straddles Potter’s hips, grabs Potter’s throbbing cock in his hand and slowly sits on it, the amazing, sensational, wonderful, utterly wonderful feeling of cock breaching arse finally, finally there. He closes his eyes and a wide smile spreads on his face as his arse takes inch after inch of delicious cock and Draco finally sits fully on Potter’s groin.  
  
“Oh!” Potter exclaims and Draco flicks his eyes open.   
  
Draco had almost forgotten the cock belonged to someone.   
  
He starts rolling his hips in a gentle manner, not to be kind to Potter, hell no, but because he needs his body to savour the glorious feeling of Potter’s big cock up his arse. Every fucking inch of it. And God he savours it.   
  
He starts moving on top of Potter, slowly at first, going all the way up before impaling himself to the hilt again. On every single move, Potter moans louder and louder, his hands on Draco’s hips, accompanying his every move and Draco just loves the little spark that shines bright in Potter’s eyes. Draco bites his bottom lips and increases his pace, moving up and down faster now and he just  _knows_  Potter is close. He can feel it. He can see it. It’s written all over Potter’s face, because of course the annoying git is expressive as hell and it seems like every single fibre of his being is affected by what Draco is doing.   
  
Draco may be the bottom, but he certainly is the one doing the fucking and he revels in it, revels in the power he now has on Potter, as Potter is ready to let go of everything and give it all to Draco, Draco and only Draco, nobody else but Draco. At this moment, Draco’s own world is reduced to Potter’s face, and the need to make him come, and this is Draco’s sole mission now, to rip Potter apart and shred any last ounce of dignity Potter thought he once had.   
  
And when it happens, when Potter’s dick pulses hard inside Draco, Draco’s eyes are still focused on Potter’s face, contorted with intense pleasure and Draco finally, finally sees what he’s been dying to see for ages.  
  
In front of his eyes is the real Potter, not the arrogant spectacled pain he usually is around Draco. Draco did it. He got Potter exactly where he wanted him and it turns him on so much, and he knows he won’t last long, he is way too close now, but no, just one more thing, because it won’t be perfect until…   
  
Draco hastily pulls back and moves up to sit on Potter’s chest, stroking his cock like mad inches from Potter’s face. Potter opens his eyes wide when he understands what it all means and Draco’s lips curl up in an evil grin that is stopped short when Potter looks at him hungrily and leans forward, flicking his tongue out and licking Draco’s head and shit, this is even better than the rest, Potter’s lips around the tip of Draco’s cock and Draco finally comes in a loud cry, his seed spurting all over Potter’s face, on his nose, on his lips, shit, even on his famous scar, and Draco’s absolutely exhausted but fuck, that was worth it.  
  
His legs are still shaking when he moves off Potter and now what?  
  
Yes, what exactly is Draco supposed to do now? Because Potter is still there, hanging around in Draco’s bed like it’s his own, while Draco has to get off the bed because it’s either that or snuggling with Potter and that’s just a- oh. That could be-   
  
No. Absolutely not.   
  
So Draco awkwardly gets up, oddly shy now that the excitement of the whole thing is gone, and feels the need to cover himself, although it doesn’t matter much because Potter’s eyes are closed, and he is sporting an annoying beatific smile on his annoying face - his now  _clean_  face, Draco notices with a hint of disappointment.  
  
“I was right.”  
  
“What?” Draco snaps, because it’s absolutely not fair that he should be the one shivering from the cold in his own goddamn room while Potter- what? Potter is pulling the sheets over himself like he has every intention of  _staying_  in Draco’s bed.   
  
“You look particularly good on your knees,” Potter slurs, his eyes still closed. "Although you also look good on top of me."  
  
Draco has goose bumps all over his body now, and his teeth are starting to chatter uncontrollably and fuck, it’s freezing in here!  
  
A light snore brings him back to reality.   
  
Well, fuck it.  
  
He jumps back into bed, into  _his_  bed.   
  
“Move over, Potter,” he says in his most commanding tone and Potter murmurs something in his sleep before sprawling on Draco, taking all the space in the narrow bed, so that Draco’s right arm and leg are dangerously dangling from it. Potter’s head is on Draco’s shoulder, his messy hair tickles his face, and Draco’s never been that uncomfortable any time before but…  
  
But it doesn’t matter, really.   
  
Because Potter might be an arrogant prick.  
  
Fuck, Potter definitely  _is_  an arrogant prick.  
  
But then, Draco realises, arrogant pricks feel rather nice around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://sophiefrench77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
